In vivo and in vitro techniques will be used to study the effects of donor pretreatment on 'passenger leukocytes' in donor hearts, and the relationship of depletion of 'passenger leukocytes' to cardiac heterograft survival and function in an established rodent model of cross-species heart transplantation.